


豌豆公主

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 琳琳公主扮猪吃老虎的故事





	豌豆公主

王琳凯稀里糊涂地跟在MGK后面进了他的公寓，他的手腕被对方攥着，他有些太用力了，掐着他有些痛。大麻的臭味弥漫在空气，他不由皱起了眉，他绞尽脑汁地试图回想起一小时前发生的事情，当时他们还在一起录音，录音结束了，所有工作人员一起合照，王琳凯应该跟自己团队回酒店的，但是他不知道MGK跟翻译姐姐说了些什么，下一秒MGK就搂着王琳凯往外走，把他推上了副驾的位置。MGK车开得很野，王琳凯绑着安全带都还在紧张，他从后视镜里看见后座上的布娃娃，他想起MGK有一个女儿，好像也没小他几岁。

“你喜欢我，”MGK说，you like me这三个词王琳凯还是可以听得懂，他语气肯定，不像是在问王琳凯的意见，“Yes I do，”王琳凯说：“你是我的偶像，”他也不太清楚自己说的到底是中文还是英文，MGK的脸上也没有疑惑，听到偶像这个词MGK忽的笑了下，他说了句什么，王琳凯听不懂，MGK太高了，他仰视着也看着他的唇一张一合，好像觉得通过唇语能明白对方的意思似的。

“你在装傻，”MGK看他无辜的样子又说道，这次王琳凯听懂了，他连忙摇头，试图用自己并不灵光的英语来解释他是真的听不懂，但这一切对MGK似乎都不太重要，他的解释被MGK的大拇指压了回去，他还没有说完，对方的手已经抚上他的脸颊，然后，将自己的大拇指塞进了他的口腔，捉住了他的舌头。

王琳凯平时就是个乱糟糟臭烘烘的小直男，没那么爱干净，但这会儿他还是怪膈应的，他不明白MGK为什么要这样做，他双手抱住MGK布满纹身的胳膊，试图阻止他进一步行动，他的手指越探越深，让他的喉咙不舒服，他感到自己的口水正顺着唇角向下流。

MGK松开了他，他忍不住干咳了几声，他开始觉得害怕，MGK的身形和力气让他觉得恐惧，他好像是怪兽的影子笼罩在他的身上，他的余光看见敞开的门，他想逃了。

可是他又能逃去哪儿？实际上他都不知道自己到底在哪里，他只知道现在他在俄亥俄，他是为工作来的，他想和MGK合作，于是工作人员就促成了这次合作，他们在一起愉快地度过了三天的时间，录完了这首合作曲，还有侧拍的vlog，明天上午他就会返回北京，处理别的工作。

这种合作不应该有别的事情发生，事实上他们连交流都做不到，他不懂MGK为什么要这样对他，他只觉得惶恐，他想离开这个令人不悦的地方快快回到自己的团队中去。

MGK又说了些什么，他完全听不懂，他看着MGK跨了两步走到门口将大门关上，转身向他走来，他看着地上他的影子将他慢慢吞没，他从来不觉得自己太瘦或者太矮，他不觉得这是一个问题，但眼下他开始愤恨自己为什么这么瘦弱，如果MGK要对他做什么，他的赢面太小。

但为了男人的尊严，还是要全力以赴战斗，王琳凯想着，看着一步步向自己逼近的MGK，攥紧了自己的拳头。

出乎他的意料，MGK只是温柔地搂住了他的腰，将自己的脸埋在王琳凯的锁骨，他闻着他好像他身上是非常诱人的味道，“你用的是什么牌子的古龙？”他听见MGK问：“You smell good”，他想解释自己并没有用什么cologne，他不爱喷香水，他希望MGK放开他：“You are confusing me，”他听见自己说。

听见他的话，MGK将他松开，他低着头盯着他的眼睛，脸上似乎也有些疑问，他们这样对视了几秒，MGK的疑惑变成了笑容：“Oh babe,”他说：“I know what you want。”

“想要？”什么？王琳凯刚要问， MGK就咬住了他的唇，他被他包在怀里亲吻着，王琳凯又惊又怕地挣扎着，可是他与MGK的体力实在过于悬殊，他绝望地被他按在墙上，对方分开他的腿将它们缠在自己的腰上，他的吻激烈而狂热，王琳凯感到自己快要喘不过气来，可他现在被MGK和墙架在半空，他只得勾住他的脖子保持平衡，同时又与MGK的唇角力。

这样被MGK擒着不知多久，MGK终于放过了他，但也只是放过了他的唇，他觉得自己的嘴巴都被亲肿了，又酸又痛，他不由自主地摆出一副委屈的模样低头看着MGK，他本是扎着小辫子的头发已经散开了，发梢窸窸窣窣地蹭过MGK的脸，撩的MGK有些痒，他偏了偏脑袋躲过王琳凯的发，用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的。

“放开我，”王琳凯说，他不确定是因为自己说的不对还是MGK就不想放过他，对方对他的任何要求都无动于衷，他也不是什么小孩，一米七快一米八的成年男性就这么被另一个男的圈在怀中，他觉得又羞有恼怒，全然不觉得方才漫长的湿吻有什么不对。

就这样他被MGK像抱小孩一样抱着走，他不知道他们要去哪里，他只是觉得这样让他丢人了，MGK沉重的步伐在木制的楼梯上敲出沉闷的回响，他低头望着他被发蜡抓高的金发，他想他们现在的发色是一样的，不同的是自己这次是刚漂完的底色，他还没有想好具体染什么颜色，二十岁的时候已经尝试过彩虹色了，失去了新鲜感，就没那么迫切的换发色了。他只是这样不着边际的想了想这些乱七八糟的事情，等他回过神来他已经被MGK丢在了床上。没错是King size的大床，柔软的棉花，他像是落难的豌豆公主那样被这白色吞没了。他想MGK这种人种怎么就这么高大，这床要把他吃了，可是MGK一上来这床就显得很正常，他终于想起自己就像落入巨人国的格列佛，这间屋子中巨大的一切都好似在参观什么新鲜玩意儿似的盯着他，水晶吊灯，胡桃木衣橱，黑色烛台上是刚刚点燃的蜡烛，托盘上挂着燃尽的蜡。他正观察着，忽的感觉自己的阴茎被送进了一个温暖又潮湿的地方，那里让他很舒服，他的龟头和海绵体都被柔软的舌头照顾的很好，他想起MGK刚刚拉上了窗帘，他忽然就失去了时间的概念，他抬起手看了看手腕上的机械表，指针停了，他想起来他忘记上发条。这样漫不经心的他遭到了MGK的惩罚，他松开他的阴茎，在他的乳头上重重咬了一口。“啊！”王琳凯本能地踹了MGK一脚，结果被MGK抓住了脚腕，MGK挤进他双腿间，将他那只脚压到他的肩头，他又开始亲他，王琳凯想自己都没这么爱接吻这件事，为什么对方这么高大一男的这么喜欢亲人呢。对于普通人来说这是一个非常难受的姿势，可对于从小练舞的王琳凯来说他并未觉得有任何不妥。过了一会，MGK扒开他的腰带顺着他的脚踝将他的牛仔裤脱了下来，又顺势除掉他的上衣，他现在整个人赤条条的躺在衣着完整的MGK面前，王琳凯再云游也知道马上他就会被MGK压在身下操个底朝天，他并没有在抗拒，反正也没法反抗，那不如享受了，他只是没想明白，他不懂到底是自己的哪个举动给MGK造成了错觉，让他对他产生了兴趣。

MGK亲着他的下颚，他的胡茬蹭着他的脖子不舒服，他顺着他的脖子向下，叼起他最喜欢戴的那个DREAM字样的项链看了看，接着向下，亲了亲刚才被自己咬过的乳尖，再向下，又回到了方才被自己照顾着的阴茎。王琳凯想他的口活真好，虽然他外表这么粗野，但在性这件事上他倒是蛮绅士的。王琳凯放松下来，他沉在这床垫里，MGK吸的他太舒服，他快要睡着了。这种舒服的方式并不会让他想射精，因为太舒服了反而缺少了点刺激，最后那一下的刺激。他闭着眼睛这样想，忽然感受到手中多了一样坚硬炽热的东西，他睁开眼睛，自己手中正握着MGK的那东西，他愣住了，恐慌又顺着他的脊椎攀爬而上，直冲他大脑。

太大了，这东西太大了，狰狞的青筋在他白的发粉的包皮下蠢蠢欲动，是怪兽没错了，这玩意的尺寸都快有他小臂这么粗了，好像他以前混子时期和哥们一起看的那些欧美黄片那样。他那里又不像女人那里弹性这么好，将它塞进自己的身体里，会是一种酷刑吧。

王琳凯瑟缩着，不自觉地向床的深处挪去，他现在看起来是可怜的一团，可怜的豌豆公主，巨龙嘴边的食物。MGK轻轻松松将他钳住，光是他的手掌就和王琳凯的脸一般大，他的两个手分握住王琳凯的两个脚踝，他明明没有很用力，王琳凯却觉得好像被上了镣铐，在他的脚腕留下了红色的指印。他想祈求MGK放他走，please let me go，四个简单的单词就在嘴边可他却说不出，这一刻他终于明白了是什么给了MGK暗示，就是他自己，是他自己想要，是他双眼中一直写着想要。

他的目光穿过玻璃扫过站在控音台前看着他唱歌的MGK，那天他穿的黑色背心，常年健身让他的肌肉线条非常好看但又不会过于健壮，他看着他胳膊上的彩色纹身咽了口口水，MGK，他喜欢了好多年的rapper，倒也不是他什么偶像，这个词并不精准，他的音乐并没有好到什么地步，他只是单纯的被他吸引，他望着他松绿色的眼睛，他想起他们被介绍认识时相握的手，MGK的大手将他的手掌包住，用力一握，留下红色掌纹的滚烫温度。

好像那一刻他有用指腹在他的掌心浅浅的挠了一下。

是的，他想起来，自己确实在他的手心挠了一下，他自己都不确定自己是否是有意的，若不是这么用力的去溯回源头，他根本不会记得这几毫秒的动作。

但他也确实记得松开他的手时，MGK唇角那抹意味深长的微笑。

或许从那一刻MGK就已经将此刻的这一切计划好了。他看着埋在他腿间的MGK，这三天时间他一直仰望他，在他们正在欢爱的时刻他才有机会看着他的头顶，他想他的发蜡是真的用了很多，从刚才到现在发型纹丝不动，他傻笑起来，觉得这很好笑。

像是对他的莫名行为见怪不怪，MGK并未受到任何影响，他顺着王琳凯的阴茎向后舔去，王琳凯有些害羞，夹紧了自己的后穴。MGK拿起枕头垫在王琳凯的腰下，扭开润滑液挤在手心，向王琳凯那边抹去。王琳凯越来越紧张，他不是没有和男人做过，但他们都不是MGK，MGK让他一会紧张一会放松，他脑子里都是糊涂。

他感到MGK塞进了一根手指在他的后头，他觉得自己就是待宰的白兔，他不忍看自己被屠夫开膛破肚，于是他又闭上了眼睛，安静的感受MGK在他身体里运作，他的喘息都不敢太大声，怕自己反应太激烈引得对方暴躁。

“Babe, relax，”他听见MGK说，他想回自己没法放松，有本事换他来操他看看他能不能放松，如果语言能通他就这么说了，他从来不是一个怂人，这里指嘴炮，撕逼这件事上他很少输，但现在他知道自己说了对方也听不懂，他只能憋着。

然后试着放松。

他放松下来，但他并没有放松多久，事实上他觉得自己刚刚放松就被撑开了，屠夫拿着刀将他劈开了，他猛然挣开双眼，他看见MGK皱眉看着他的下面，他以为自己坏掉了，刚想要挣扎又被MGK，“babe，babe”的哄着，除了这句babe对方说了啥他也听不懂，他感到自己后面越来越涨，他被撑得越来越大，他感觉自己要被撕裂了，他好痛，可他叫不出口。

这痛感并未持续太久，MGK扶着他的腰开始动，他觉得现在的感觉很奇怪，和他以前的体验很不一样，以前，那些人不会和他距离这么远，他们每次撞击都很扎实，从后面干时，他能感到对方的会阴撞击在自己的屁股上，发出“啪”的声音。可MGK和他却有着一段距离，他感受不到MGK的撞击，虽然这样磨着他的前列腺也很舒服，可讲老实话，他打心里喜欢激烈的性爱，而MGK的表现难免要他失望。

像是感受到了他的不满，MGK放慢了运动的速度，他握着他的手腕带着他的手向他们交合的地方摸去，一边又动了起来。

原来MGK只进去了三分之一的样子，他知道他的尺寸并不适合被对方完整吞没，这样会出事情的。王琳凯这才有了自己正在被他小臂这么粗的阴茎操着的实感，惊出一身冷汗，虽然他很怀念被撞击的感觉，现下也是不敢索要太多。

MGK从他的身体里撤出，将他翻了过来，再次插入。他一边干着他一边拍打着他的臀部，他的力道掌握的很巧，不会很痛但又让王琳凯感觉被羞辱，这种被羞辱的感觉正是王琳凯所需要的，他感觉自己正在被占有，这种羞辱是一种需要的证明。王琳凯四肢撑在床上，随着MGK的拍打发出满足的呻吟，他觉得很爽，这感觉和他被MGK口时的舒服不是一种方式，但这两种路途都会将他带往高潮，只是不能完完整整将对方的生殖器吞下，他总觉得差了点火候。

MGK再次揪住他的头发将他向自己的方向扯过来，他要和他接吻，他的口水和他掺在一起，他的下唇被MGK的牙尖磨着，他抬起手揉搓着自己的乳尖，这样被刺激着，他硬挺的阴茎开始冒出前列腺液，“deeper,”他听见自己说。

“你确定吗？”他听见MGK问，他的声音里有着犹豫，像是怕伤害他。“I’m sure.”他坚定的回答。

于是MGK先试着往里再送了一截，等待王琳凯适应，好在经过刚才的运动，王琳凯已经张开了不少，MGK又将最后一截全部插入，他和王琳凯之间已经没有任何距离，他的全部被王琳凯的身体吞没，而后他开始抽插，本来他还像刚才那样温柔地，王琳凯又冲他喊faster，他就像失了控一般猛烈的抽插起来，他们之间发出连续的撞击声，王琳凯的阴茎随着MGK的撞击在半空中晃动，他浪叫着，太深了，他感到自己五脏六腑都在被MGK的鸡巴搅动，奇异的感觉，又爽又痛，他觉得自己脑袋忽然成了银河系，MGK每撞他一下，他的那些星球就互相撞上了，然后就爆炸了，轰隆隆。

王琳凯被MGK操的软绵绵，他没力气再支撑自己，整个人瘫软在床上，半边脸埋在被子里，那柔软的填充物吸着他的口水，他的口水越来越多，他的小腹热的发烫，他知道自己要高潮了。

那些精液也和口水一样被被子吃了。

再次，他被MGK翻过身来，高潮让他真空，他的大脑一片空白，花了一会儿工夫才将视线集中在MGK身上。MGK又在笑，他在说什么，反正他也听不懂，他知道他听不懂，于是指了指自己下面。

那个怪兽一点要爆发的迹象都没有。

王琳凯耸耸肩，将双腿张开，拉过MGK的鸡巴就往自己后面送，除了接着吸住他，他也没有什么办法。看来这会是一个持久战。

令他意外的是，MGK阻止了他，他看着对方下了床，丢掉这个安全套，又走过来将他横打抱起，踢开了屋里浴室的门。

王琳凯被MGK放在洗手台上坐着，瓷砖的冰冷让他稍微清醒了一点，他看着MGK的肉棒忍不住舔了舔自己的唇，想尝试一下他的味道。MGK看出他的意思，单手捏住他的下巴将他的嘴巴打开到一个夸张的程度，扶着自己的阴茎捅了进去。

王琳凯试图尽职尽责地舔着，但他很快就累了，他把这玩意从自己嘴里拔出来，双手扶着海绵体，敷衍的在那蹭着。

MGK将他拦腰抱住翻过来插进去，王琳凯饶有兴致的看着镜子里的自己，他正趴在洗手台上被MGK从后面干着，他的唇角还有刚才口水的印记，他的头发已经乱的不像样，而MGK的发胶真的很给力，到现在还这么完整。他觉得有趣，觉得自己这淫荡的模样有些漂亮，他看见MGK的衣服裤子都还在身上挂着，又觉得有些羞耻，于是他伸手扯掉MGK的裤子，看MGK和他一样光着腿了才又开心起来。

他这样被他从后面干了好久时间MGK都射不出来，他开始怀疑是不是自己夹的不够紧，于是他缩紧了后穴想要刺激MGK，“不是你的问题，”MGK在他耳边说：“是我的问题，敏感度没以前那么好了。”

这话让他听了不开心，他脑中的银河系消失了，现实回来了，MGK是一个大了他九岁的单亲爸爸，他身经百战，他王琳凯不过是一次艳遇。

不过王琳凯本来也没有期待什么，他能期待什么呢？他只是挠了挠他的手心，他可什么都没有期待。

“你生气的样子很可爱，”MGK说，捏了捏他的耳垂。

“我不是cute，”王琳凯真的生气了：“你不可以说我可爱，男孩子不可爱。”

“Ok, Ok，”MGK宠溺地笑起来，他让王琳凯转身面对他，王琳凯坐在台子上张开了腿，他捅了进去，将王琳凯的腿架在自己的肩上。王琳凯满脸写着不开心，看都不看MGK一眼，虽然如此，还是忍不住随着MGK的动作发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

MGK在他的额头亲了亲，脸颊亲了亲，再亲亲他的嘴儿，王琳凯知道他又是在哄他呢，稍微开心了一点。

也是不知道表情的这样的自己怎么就让MGK觉得更兴奋，他感受到自己身体里的那玩意变得更硬，他感到它的狰狞的青筋正在他体内疯狂的跳动，“I’m gonna cum,”MGK摩挲着他的唇角：“你想要我射在哪里？这里好吗？”

王琳凯咬住他的指尖点点头。

MGK从王琳凯的体内撤出，王琳凯弯下腰含住对方的鸡巴，是甫一碰到就射精了的程度，他的精液数量和他的尺寸大小是成正比的，王琳凯想，又浓稠又多，王琳凯觉得自己光喝他的精液就可以饱了。

花了好一阵功夫MGK才清空他的囊袋，他累的靠在王琳凯身上喘息，而王琳凯则餍足地拍拍自己的肚皮，他真的饱了，全吞进去了，一滴未剩。

“睡一会儿？”MGK问。

王琳凯点点头，冲着MGK张开了胳膊。

MGK无奈地摇摇头，转过身去，王琳凯开心地扑到他的背上让他背着，像个小朋友。

豌豆公主没有被巨龙吃掉，巨龙才是豌豆公主的食物。

**FIN.**


End file.
